Equation Of Life
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Oneshot, Rated M for sweaing and some gore. Story about OCs on Helghan.


dislcaimer: I don't own Killzone or the Helghast or its shnazzy weapons, Geurilla does. I own the characters and plot.

(A/N) this is inteesting lol. A oneshot that is relatively serious! So I've got Killzone 2 on pe-order and I'm going out of my mind waiting for Feb. 27th to come! Gosh I can't wait to play it!!!! So yeah, I wrote this random oneshot. It takes place on Helghan, its about four OCs I made up. So enjoy and review if you like!

Long live Helghan!

* * *

A sniper stared quietly through his goggles. Those once underwritten items now a symbol of what they were. The Helghast. Walking from his position on the roof he took the few flights down to the level below. Upon entering he received ember glances from his comrades. Shifting the SLAR from his right hand to the left he took a spot on the floor in the middle of two windows on the far wall. Turning his attention to the left he inspected his friend who was down on one knee. He had his sniper rife set on the windowless windowsill. Noticing the small flood of yellow light on his standard issue armor he turned his head. His grip on the rifle loosened and he settled his weight on his floor touching knee.

"Wonderful being on guard," his voice was slightly muffed from the mask. He wasn't using the radio.

They were only out there because it was suspected that a few more ISA dogs were taking refuge in one of the abandoned settlements. The guess was they hadn't made the rescue ship. It was suspected they were hiding. Suspected the key word.

"Get your head out of the window if you aren't paying attention," the fully sitting one whispered. He heard his friend scoff at the cautiousness of the statement. But relented and lowered so he was sitting with one knee up. The tip of the rifle barrel on the window edge.

"There's supposed to be another electrical storm tonight. Supposed to be a bad one." He made small talk.

"We should ask the captain if we can head out early." he gave a small nod of agreement. The one against the wall looked to his right to another sniper. He was still in position, watching with deadly silence.

"What do you think?" he asked, watching the man for a minute before reaching up. "Hey Oberon I'm talking to you," he tapped the sniper's shoulder with a knuckle.

It was contact it seemed that took him from his scope searching trance. Lowering down to the floor he looked to the sitting Helghast, eyes bright yellow but with a hint of orange around the edges. "What?"

"Me and Conrad were thinking of alerting the captain about the possible storm coming. What do you think?"

Oberon looked between the two of them and sighed. "You're crazy for thinking about leaving your posts."

Conrad snorted and looked to the Helghast sitting between the windows "I think we should go down there Kai, Obi can stay."

Looking between the two snipers Kai smirked behind his mask and hefted himself up, Conrad joining him quickly as he headed to the stairs that would lead them lower. Oberon watched over his shoulder as the two left. Momentarily looking before straightening up and placing his rifle on the window. Leaning close to see through the scope and survey the rubble and rough terrain below.

Kai took the stairs by twos, Conrad was already four steps ahead of him. Landing on the floor below heavily he glanced to the two patrollers in the room, their bright yellow eyes suddenly flicking orange with suspicion, turning back to the windows to keep alert. Conrad was across the room and down the next flight of stairs. They went through floors, every other one stationed with soldiers, accidentally making their comrades alert and tense. After five more floors they finally reached the bottom floor.

Four men turned to look at them, a man standing with a Stova in his hands, he turned to look at them. The others turned back to look to the streets of the settlement. "What?"

"Sir, there's supposed to be an electrical storm coming in tonight," Conrad informed.

The captain stood quietly, deciding. Glancing to the windows, it had already been two days since they had arrived. Searching then bunkering down. Plus the fact the building they were in, the storm could bring the building right down on top of them.

"Your suggestion seems to be a good course of action." Bringing a hand up he pressed it briefly to the side of is head, activating the communal radio.

"Attention Squad 813, lets head out. Possibilities of a storm threatens to compromise our position. Move to my position quickly."

Kai and Conrad heard the orders echo over their radios. As soon as the command had been sent out, a steady stream of soldiers filed the room. Oberon the last to come down.

"Alright, lets move out. Stay tight and keep alert!"

Soon they were flooding out, a couple taking defensive positions before leading the way, the captain shortly joining after. The rest of the squad coming close but staggered for better defense. Movement was suddenly seen to the left, yellow eyes turned orange. But their suspicions were dashed when three other squadmates came out of a half crumpled building. They joined the squad, one breaking off to join Kai, Oberon and Conrad near the back of the pack.

"Kruakuer!" Conrad greeted, patting the solider on the back.

The man grunted, lowering his Cerberus to the left side. The group of four lagged a little behind from the group. All having become friends when the unit started. Kai and Conrad having known each other before and then welcoming Oberon and Kruakuer to the gang. Kai looked around, looking through the run down buildings and windows. He was part of the third generation. The whole squad was. There were times he remembered the old stories of those who braved the terrain to go somewhere better. Putting his SLAR in both hands he motioned for the other to catch up from their meanderings. Bringing up the rear they could hear the muffled chatter ahead. He dared to speak too.

"Oberon, how's your leg?" The two looked around Conrad and spoke.

"S'alright, still stiff in the morning. No thanks to him," Oberon japed a thumb toward Kruakuer on his left.

"You sure sound grateful," Kruakuer growled.

Conrad butted in, "You broke the needle!"

Kai smirked, he knew Con couldn't resist his voice being heard.

"I haven't forgotten," Kruakuer looked at them.

"You tried to dig it out with your Fury!" Conrad added.

Kai watched, he hadn't been with the three when the incident occurred. Oberon had been injured, a large piece of shrapnel embedding itself in his leg. Kruakuer was on the scene first. He had tried to help be injecting Oberon's leg with a syringe. They all had one; inside was a numbing agent. But in the heat of battle Kruakuer had neglected to be gentle with the sharp implement. Breaking it in two so the needle was still inside Oberon's thigh.

He heard from Conrad who was second on the scene that Kruakuer was trying to dig it out with his combat knife. After finally drawing it out, Oberon refused to let Kruakuer go for the shrapnel lower in his leg.

Kai looked ahead, they would be leaving the settlement soon. Unfortunately cover was sparse on the way to the next settlement. He heard his radio crackle to life as orders from the captain came over, the three beside him fell silent.

"We're going to hustle to the first shelter 2 klicks from the entrance of the settlement. If the storm isn't on us when we reach it we'll continue on. Move out!"

The radio cut out and they saw the group quicken their pace. Almost a jog but not quite. Joining the group more closely this time the four paused in their talking to conserve breath. The first crack of electricity could be heard in the distance behind them. Another cloud rolling ominously slow toward the settlement. Ready to touch whatever metal visible to give its charge to.

* * *

After about an hour the shelter came into view, the squad slowed to finally catch their breaths fully. The booming cracks above were getting louder and closer. Upon coming closer the captain drew forward and lead the way in. As they filled in it was soon a solider found a latch on the floor and tugged it up. Up with a cloud of dust a door lifted and stairs lead down into darkness. It was already dim because of the sky. Kruakuer and Conrad along with a couple other soldiers drew out flares. Taking the caps off they struck the tops and they burst into life.

Illuminating the small room, jumping shadows grew still as they descended below. The captain followed shortly after Oberon and Conrad disappeared. Kai looked to Kruakuer who went first to light the way. Going down Kai grabbed the door and lowered it behind him, a strike of lightening echoed nearby. With a heavy thud the door closed. He looked into the staggered darkness to see his teammates already moving down the dark corridor ahead. Starting after Kruakuer he looked down to see a grated floor. Around them was plain rock, carved out years before.

When they finally did leave the corridor it was into a large room made entirely out of concrete. The flares sent shadows every which way, onto the empty shelves and abandoned blankets on the floor. Their captain was the first to remove his helmet and goggles, the others soon followed. Soon Kruakuer, Oberon Conrad and Kai were standing near each other. Someone walked around the walls, using their hand before finally finding the switch. Grabbing a hold of it he switched the light on, overhead lamps flickered to life. Flares were snuffed out and together they sat, in a kind of odd circle.

"This is a good time to clean and check your weapons," the captain suggested.

Rustling and shuffling, metal scraping against concrete and fabric filled the air. Kai crossed his legs, setting his SLAR across his knees and started on the disassembly of the weapon. Cleaning each piece before setting it in his lap. He looked to Conrad on his right, he had opted to started with his Tropov. Looking to is left, Oberon joined him in cleaning his rifle. Kruakuer on the other hand was taking the time to try and wipe all the caked blood off his Fury combat knife. Kai smirked and leaned to his left.

"Hey, Obi," he whispered.

The man looked up, his face was strong but he had dark circles under his brown eyes. They were dark and full of memories of battle.

"What?" he hissed.

"You better watch out," Kai snickered and gestured over to Kruakuer.

Looking around a grimace formed and he shook his head but a laugh was on his lips. Conrad looked up from his back up gun, shoving the magazine into the item as he did.

"What are you guys chattering about?" Kai looked to him.

He was the most recognizable of the four bald men. Near the top of his ear a tattoo came sprawling out over his skin. The blank ink stark against his skin. He had an angular face but was good looking none the less. Kai pointed over to Kruakuer. Conrad looked and he saw the now clean blade in the man's hands.

"Whoa, careful where you stick that thing!" he whispered, elbowing Kruakuer in the side.

The man looked at him, a scowl on his features. Though it made him look more angry then anything. He had a strong jaw with sharp angles.

"You're lucky I haven't accidentally stuck it in your eye already," the man growled.

A snicker from within the group nd a chuckle here had Conrad glaring at his friend.

"Well maybe you should just use a needle. You seem to be good with them," Conrad's voice was a little louder.

Those who had heard the full details of the incident chuckled. Oberon joining and Kai trying to hold his back; not wanting to anger either. But the almost skirmish was dashed when the captain spoke.

"I thought I said to check your weapons." The quiet laughter stopped and they returned to their weapons. Conrad and Kruakuer glared for a moment before turning to their weapons too.

* * *

The storm seemed to rage forever. After sending a few soldiers up at different times to check the progress they were still sitting in the bunker. Someone had finally broken out a set of dice, the captain joining after being invited, they were playing for random items. Some had gotten up to walk around and stand in the corridor. Kai, Conrad, Kruakuer and Oberon had formed somewhat of a circle near the far corner, talking about what ever came to mind.

Kai leaned back against the wall behind him, the three were back at the incident again. Conrad never seemed to drop an issue. He liked that about him. Though Oberon seemed to be impassive at moments. The two combined on an issue usually got Kruakuer agitated. He himself didn't like taking sides so he offered his opinion to both. Looking around he noticed that he hadn't felt the ground vibrate

Hefting himself up he left his gun where it lay and left the room. The three watched him go. Avoiding those standing in the corridor he came to the stairs, looking up at the door. Climbing it till he was just under the door he grabbed the latch tightly. Using his shoulder he heaved it up and peered around the shelter. Stillness, quiet, the storm was over. Wasting no time he pulled away and dropped down the stairs into the bunker. Upon arriving in the room he spoke.

"Captain! The storm is passed!"

There were sighs of relief, "Good work. Grab your guns men, lets leave this place!"

A joint standing of the troops happened, grabbing weapons and pulling goggles and helmets on. A couple soldiers let first then the captain. Joining his group he was handed his SLAR by Kruakuer. Together the squad left the shelter, al glad to be up and moving. Pulling his goggles on Kai blinked a couple times then put his helmet on. He felt a sense of safeness accompanied with it, his comrades doing likewise.

* * *

It seemed like ages, walking through puddles of acid rain and staring at a sky that seemed ready to fall down around them. When their settlement did come into view on the horizon spirits lifted. It was when they entered the settlement did the soldiers get fidgety, ready to go home.

After entering the settlement the squad was quick to arrive at the communities military headquarters. The captain parted from them, leaving them to drop their weapons off. Once that task was done, the locker room was the next stop. All were eager to get out of their uniforms. It was no surprise that Kai, Conrad, Oberon and Kruakuer had lockers near each other. Pulling off their heavier items first the squad mates were relieved at the lightness they felt.

"Hey Kai, want to hit the bar?" Conrad asked, belting his civilian pants tightly. They all had the same tough, durable fabric for everything they wore. The color palette was a dark grey in color. Their boots were black and came up up to about calf height. They were made of thick leather and steel toed.

"Sure, why not," he replied, pulling on his thick coat and zipping it up, putting his mask on.

"Oberon, Kruakuer?" Conrad asked, pulling on his vest that went under the heavy coat, it served both for protection and warmth.

"I'll go," Oberon replied, shutting his locker.

"Nothing better to do," Kruakuer added.

After getting out of uniform they ventured out of the building. They moved through the barely populated streets as one. Maybe reminiscent from being on so many missions. They came to a building that looked simple above, but entering through an alleyway door it become much more. Going through a back room and then through a couple more they were soon below surface level. Waking down a narrow flight of stairs they to their destination. It was filled with chatter, civilians and off duty soldiers alike. Grabbing stools at the bar they were handed the only kind of beer the place had; black market fresh.

"You guys ever wonder what it would be like without the ISA?" Conrad asked, removing his mask so it sat on his collarbone.

"All the time. I wouldn't have left Vektan if they weren't crowding the damn pace," Kruakuer replied, he too removed his mask, taking a long drink.

"But we probably would never have even met each other you know," Kai added, taking his mask off like the others.

"Don't be sentimental, do you _really_ like traipsing all over the damn place because of a suspicion?" Oberon asked.

There was a long silence between them. A drink here and there then, "I think I'm going to head home."

Kruakuer received looks, "We have patrol again tomorrow, don't be late," Oberon spoke.

"I know, see ya," Kruakuer downing the rest of his beer he puled his mask up.

Receiving brief pats on the shoulder as he left, he soon disappeared from the bar. Up the stairs and out into the Helghan weather. The three didn't feel the need to speak anymore. It wasn't till later did they decided to stumble home.

* * *

Kai groaned as he pulled his heavy vest on. His head throbbed and his eyes felt dry. He wasn't the only one though. Conrad and Oberon joined him in the pain. Kruakuer though was dresses and ready before all of them. Egging them on and to stop lollygagging. After getting their armor and weapons they joined the captain.

"As you know we didn't find anything yesterday. But command has deliberated and decided that there must be some ISA soldiers still out there." Kai dreaded what their captain had to say next.

"So we're heading back out."

There was shifting and murmurs through the group. No one was excited about the trip back.

"No waiting, lets get going!"

It was a reluctant feeling throughout the group, but they followed out of the building none the less.

* * *

The sight of the settlement made the mission seem even more daunting. Looking through ruble and empty building wasn't what any of them wanted to do. The group wasn't as close walking this time, the captain didn't seem to mind. Kai would have spoken as they entered the settlement, but what happened next took the words from his mouth. A resounding click and then suddenly two of their teammates were flying through the air limply.

"Pressure mine!" someone shouted.

"Fan out!" it was their captain on the radio.

It took Kai a moment, staring at his fallen squad mates. The sound of fresh fire snapped him out of it and he went running. He could see his teammates eyes, glowing a fiery red that seemed misplaced against the grey rubble and sky. Taking cover behind a piece of fallen wall - from the building behind him- he saw Kruakuer and Conrad on his right a couple yards away and saw Oberon disappearing into the building No doubt putting his snipe habits into motion.

Hearing chatter on the radio he turned toward the wall and risked popping his head up. He saw the flash of bullets firing from unseen guns in the building across the way. It was when bullets went ricocheting off the wall he was behind did he duck. Dropping to his knees he crawled, the thundering of his heart and harshness of his breath was enough to block out his squad mate's chatter. Taking his chance he popped up from the far side of the wall and shot. He hoped his fire toward the building would do something. Ducking again he figured another course of action was in action. Setting his gun down he pulled a grenade off his belt.

Waiting a few seconds so his hands could stop shaking he ripped the pin out and stood up. Using all he had he chucked the item in the direction of the ISA. Though those few seconds were just enough for them. He felt something rip through his shoulder and send him back into the ground. A yell broke from his throat and he clutched his left shoulder. Like a wild fire, pain ripped through his left arm and shoulder area. Clenching his teeth he tried to get up, but when hands pushed him down he finally realized what was happening.

"Don't move!" Kruakuer yelled over the blast of the grenade. Gunshots followed quickly. He tried to stay still, but the searing pain made him want to curl in on himself. Kruakuer pulled out gauze from a small pouch.

"Move your hand!"

Kai clenched his teeth tighter and let go, Kruakuer quickly put his hands in pace. He pressed down hard with his weight and Kai screamed. But he wasn't the only on. Someone was yelling on the radio. He caught words like;

"ISA….. Move….. Watch out!"

The garbled message suddenly made sense when someone went rolling around the side of the wall. He felt Kruakuer take his hands away, reaching for his Tropov. But it was too late. The ISA solider unloaded half his magazine into the Helghast. Kai screamed both in anger and pain He tried to grab his own weapon but the heavy body of his comrade came full weight onto him. He saw the ISA solider aim for him, but the sickening sound of a skull cracking filled his ears. Blood burst into the air, crimson and dark. The solider fell to the ground, a twitch going through the body. Kai could hear screaming in is radio, Oberon and Conrad he suspected.

The pain in his shoulder seemed non-existent as he looked to his fallen teammate. Goggles black and lifeless, no longer sensing the life on its owner. He was frozen, staring at Kruakuer. The realization was slow to set in. It was when Conrad came rushing over, yelling without his radio, did life come flooding back into focus.

"Kai! Kruakuer!"

Another grenade exploded, sending Kai into a frenzy. Suddenly ready to kill the ISA with all he had. Conrad was on him in seconds. Telling him to stop, seeing the blood soaked gauze and uniform.

"They killed him!" Kai screamed, the death of his friend all too real now.

"I know, I know!" Conrad yelled back, putting a hand on the bloody gauze.

Putting his Tropov out just in case he tried to stop the bleeding. He looked to the body of his friend, it was painful to see. Looking up he could see Oberon's rifle.

"Oberon, you hear me?" he asked looking around quickly, Tropov out and ready.

"I hear you-"

"Kruakuer is dead and Kai is injured," he had to yell over another grenade.

"Aw fuck," he heard Oberon exclaim, but it wasn't because of the news he had just heard. Heavy fire was falling on his position, he needed to move.

It wasn't the first thing either of them wanted to do but it had to be done. Conrad careful pulled Kruakuer's body off of Kai, lying their friend face up. Kai was quick to grab his gun and struggle to his feet, using the gun for leverage. Conrad looked around, pressed a hand to his radio.

"How man left?" he glanced to Kai leaning against the wall.

"One. I got him." Oberon replied.

The sound of his rifle going off was enough to make Conrad freeze, hoping his aim- "Got him!"

There was a quick cheer among the team, for most at least. Kai and Conrad didn't join in. When Oberon came out, walking over, there was an air of depression that set in. It was when the captain came over did they stand at attention.

"We don't have shove-" he began.

"I'll use my hands," Kai interrupted.

"Me too," Conrad and Oberon replied.

The captain looked at them and then to the body, "Make it quick." He walked away, calling the other teammates so they could get injuries bandaged and cleaned.

On Helghan the terrain is soil soaked in acid rain. So when the three took to the task of digging a grave; all ignored the burning sensation on their bare hands. The pain was nothing compared to the feeling of a having lost a friend. No one feeling it more then Kai. The image of his comrade falling dead on him still fresh in his mind.

After maybe twenty minutes the three stood back to have a shallow grave staring them in the face. Not a one spoke, a silent kind of conversation going on. Together they lifted the limp body of their friend. Laying him in the grave Kai wished so badly that none of this had happened. It was made more real to each as they placed the dirt over their friend's body. Kai couldn't help the hot trail of tears that burned his cheeks; soaking into his uniform he silently cried. With the grave filled in, patted down and looking ominous they stood. A moment silence and a joint removal of goggles and masks then Oberon spoke.

"I never really blamed him for the needle," he whispered.

Kai rubbed at his face, gritting his teeth and trying to calm himself

"He was a good solider," Conrad replied, voice dark and weighed down.

"No," Kai paused to stop and catch his breath, "he was a good friend."

Conrad and Oberon nodded. None wanted to speak anymore, giving their last sentiments silently. They all paused, a last good-bye on all their minds. Pulling on their gear the walk away from the grave was slow and painful. Kai gripped his shoulder, pain flaring in the wound.

* * *

The return to the settlement and headquarters was bittersweet for all; three men lost. Though the mission was compete it seemed Kai, Conrad and Oberon had left piece of themselves back at the abandoned settlement. The locker room was silent save for lockers shutting and clothes rusting. Everyone lost a teammate; a friend. Kai, instead of going home headed to the infirmary. Conrad accompanying him. Oberon opting out to go home, to be alone.

After getting the bullet removed, wound cleaned and wrapped they let the building. There was a moment where each wasn't sure what to do next. Wallow together or alone. Misery loves company as they say. There wasn't a particular destination, but together they walked. Using the wooden walkways, people were out early. Men heading out for work. Conrad was the first to speak.

"Think I'm guna go home. I'll see you tomorrow for duty."

Kai looked over, nodding quietly he watched his friend turn and leave. The horrible thought of never seeing Conrad of Oberon again wormed its way into his thoughts. Taking a familiar route home he was ready for sleep. Though dreading the possibility of remembering the day's battle deterred him slightly. But a voice in his head seemed neither comforting or angering. It repeated in the back of his mind. Saying on thing.

This is life on Helghan.

* * *

sorry if you see any misspells. I've been staring at this story for a couple days now, if you see any disegard. lol


End file.
